Zim
General bio ZIM's PAK Zim's PAK is actually his mind and life-support. ZIM's memories and functions were uploaded onto it. Not much is known about the Irken race, but what is known proves that their race is unpredictably strange and diverse. ZIM's PAK contains the mind he was born with; however, most Irkens aren't like that. Invader Invader ZIM is the failed attempt at an elite soldier. He is a short Irken defective but, despite his size, he feels that he is superior to other Irkens and other universal creatures. After ruining Operation Impending Doom, ZIM was banished to Foodcourtia, the galaxies biggest food court. When the Almighty Tallest began assigning new invaders, ZIM sped to Conventia, the convention hall planet, to be assigned his own planet and for a robot slave of his own. Mission The Tallest gave ZIM a SIR droid they constructed from junk on the spot (GIR) and sent him to a far away, backwater planet shown as a sticky note on The Tallests' map. This was merely to rid themselves of ZIM. Six months later, The Tallest are surprised to receive a transmission from Earth. After arriving on Earth, he quickly becomes rivals with Dib, an avid paranormal investigator from the planet. Yes, ZIM has landed, and each progressing episode is one step closer to victory, thanks to his intelligence, evil mind, and ingenuity! Statistics Age Some people say that ZIM is 15 on IRK, but he would be 156 had he been born human on Earth, because Earth has shorter years. When ZIM grows older, he becomes taller, his antenas become bigger, and he loses 2 of his 8 fingers (although this was due to animators and Jhonen being unable to decide whether Irkens have 3 or 4 fingers). Appearence His physical appearance is based on the "typical alien" design, the Greys, but is a lot more insectoid. As far as is known, the Irkens eyes, although apparently very bug-like, are not compound. More on ZIM's PAK Zim (like all other Irkens) was fused at birth with his Standard-Issue Irken Utility Pack, or PAK. It also contains the Irken's entire personality, which can be altered by 'reencoding'. In this way, The Tallest (or whoever is running Irk) can keep close tabs on every Irken, making sure they stay in line. ZIM's pak, however, was defective and therefore cannot alter his personality, and never did. As shown in a 'The Trial', a later, unmade episode, ZIM is among the rank 'Defective', that is, his PAK was flawed and therefore has resulted in a flawed Irken. It is obvious that Irkens, being so proud, would refuse to allow one of their race to be imperfect. Defective Irkens are given trials for their lives and, if found to be guilty, have their PAK removed and erased, so they die in ten minutes. Weaknesses Water Zim's skin sizzles and smokes on contact with water. The episode "The Wettening" first clearly shows this, and it has since become one of Zim's primary bodily weaknesses. Strangely, though, in other episodes, he is seen touching water and sustaining no injuries, but Zim's theory of glue being able to block water from his body likely made him immune to its effects. Earth foods He also hated human foos (as he considers it to be "human filth") until the episode "ZIM Eats Waffles" (although the waffles that GIR produces are not typically edible to humans, which may explain why he can eat them). Once, when his face came in contact with soap and bacon, he grew a hypnotic pimple (named Pustulio). Strengths Immunities to death When a control brain tries to destroy him, they go insane. However, the ultimate control brain, who glows red and is at least twice the size of other brains, may be able to erase ZIM's mind. If ZIM's PAK is detached, it will latch on to another being, and he will come back to life in place of that being. Despite his occasional naivety, ZIM is extremely intelligent, swift, cunning and a very formidable opponent. Disguises Zim often wears disguises to attempt to conceal his identity from the humans that he plans to eventually conquer. They are often poor disguises. Usual disguise Zim's usual disguise consists of some contact lenses and a black-haired wig, leaving his green skin clearly visible (which he explains away as an unnamed skin condition, and in the episode Vindicated!, when one of his contact lenses is removed, he claims that his red eye is due to pinkeye). Other disguises He's been known to wear other costumes as well, like an old man disguise, an elderly woman disguise, a bear suit (actual purpose unknown), a poorly-constructed parent costume, and a Santa suit made from a Vortian liquid material (he assumed that if he imitated Santa, he would be able to rule the Earth). http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v233/webgirl_js/main_ZIM_disguise.jpg a poorly-constructed parent costume Personality Loyalty ZIM is extremely loyal to the Irken Empire throughout the series but his instability somewhat renders this loyalty unreliable. Sometimes it seems as though he knows his mission is a lie, and his race hates him, but seems to be in denial... either that or trying to prove himself. Other's views ZIM is held in contempt by most of the entire Irken race, primarily by The Tallests, Red and Purple whose opinions basically don't amount to a hill of beans. ZIM seems oblivious of this fact except, possibly, during one small moment when he is insulted by Tak. Ironically, both he and his greatest enemy, Dib, are essentially similar in that they are both outsiders and isolated because their respective species and acquaintances consider them to be either crazy or stupid. Affections? Although ZIM seems tough and unemotionally inclined, he does have a fondness for his minions, GIR and Minimoose, and he does occasionally show a softer side.... "I love you, cold unfeeling robot arm!" (from Parent Teacher Night)is just ONE reference to such emotions that apparently the collective of the Irkens possess and exhibit. Jhonen said he would've grown to show some affections in later seasons. Other stuff -ZIM is also a bit fun-loving and quite childish for an Irken 15-year-old. -His favorite color is purple. -He is the one from the prophecies, told by Frank. What they were, exactly, is unknown. Voice Zim was voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz and by a female voice actor (Nao Nagasawa) for the Japanese dubbed version. In the pilot episode, titled Food Fight, Zim's voice was provided first by the famous actor Billy West who does the voice of Fry in Futurama. Mark Hamill(Yes it's the one from star wars) also tryed out for the part of Zim's voice, but lost the part to Horvitz because he could not scream as loud and as long. Refrences http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zim_(Invader_Zim) Comeplete ZIM filmography